Pacemakers for generating artificial stimulating pulses for the heart, and which may be implanted in the body, are well known. Originally the electrical circuitry for such pacemakers was of analog design, but in recent years digital circuitry has been also employed. A digital approach to pacemakers has led to the evolution of programmable pacemakers--pacemakers having parameters such as pulse rates which are adjustable (programmable) once the pacemaker has been implanted. Programmable pacemakers are described in, for instance, British Specifications Nos. 1,385,954 and 1,398,875. Such pacemakers have circuitry to detect and decode signals transmitted outside the body and alter the program accordingly. In British Specification No. 1,385,954 (claiming priority based on U.S. Ser. No. 141694, in turn a parent of U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,796 to Tenz) the programming is accomplished by means of a magnetic field which is sensed by a magnetic reed switch; the opening and closing of the switch provides programming pulses to a program store. In British Specification No. 1,398,875 (based on U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,005 to Wingrove) the programming is by means of radio frequency transmission and reception.
Although much attention has been paid to the development of the implantable programmable pacemaker, there is also a need for an external programmable transmitter which can be programmed with the pacemaker program and this program then accurately transmitted to the implanted pacemaker.
We have now developed a programmable transmitter for such use.